The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLENI10128’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in November 2007 in Kenya. The female parent was the proprietary Impatiens plant ‘NI-2006-0100’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Impatiens plant ‘NI-2006-0082’ (unpatented).
The new variety was first propagated in the Summer of 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for 6 generations. ‘KLENI10128’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 23, 2010 and in the European Union on Jul. 9, 2010. ‘KLENI10128’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.